Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,406 dated Aug. 31, 1965 and prior Canadian Patent No. 780,666 dated Mar. 19, 1968, disclose rotary engines of the type in which a toothed rotor rotates in sealing contact with a sealing rotor and with its teeth meshing with cavities at the periphery of the sealing rotor. It has been found difficult to provide effective sealing between the two rotors and also between the toothed rotor and the surface of its chamber.
It has been found that this was mainly due to the fact that the two rotors were of cylindrical shape, as were their enclosing chambers, resulting in difficult to seal corner wall portions and also a relative axial displacement of the two rotors upon differential axial pressure exerted thereon, especially in the compressor unit where axial pressure is exerted on the sealing rotor upon discharge of the compressed air from one end of the compressor unit.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character described, which will overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage of the rotary machine described in applicant's prior patents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine of the character described, which, when used as an internal combustion engine, incorporates a novel and effective combined fuel injector and ignition unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an engine of the character described, in which the fuel injection and ignition unit is arranged so as to inject fuel in either one of two adjacent combustion chambers in such a manner as to reverse the engine rotational direction.
Another object of the present invention resides in the provision of an engine of the character described, in which the volumetric efficiency is made optimum for a given machine size, in both the compressor and the motor mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine of the character described, which, when used as an internal combustion engine, has means for efficient sweeping of the burnt gases.